The heroine is you
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Takes place after "Collateral Damage". Jesus is hospitalized after being assaulted by Nick and him and Emma regain feelings for each other. Jemma.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I was so tense after watching the end of season 4A of** _ **The Fosters**_ **. This is my guess on what will happen at the beginning of season 4B. Hey, if we're lucky, perhaps** _ **The Fosters**_ **will be renewed for a season 5. OK, I'm gonna shut the hell up and get on to the story.**

MARIANA:

What the fuck just happened at the music festival?! The shit I've been going through with Nick Stratos has been all the gray hairs I'm getting. On the night my brother Brandon produced his senior project- a musical update of the classic Shakespeare tale _Romeo & Juliet_, I discovered I wanted to get back together with Mat- my ex-boyfriend, and Nick saw us locking lips after he gave me a pricey necklace. But something tells me that guy is out of his mind. Nick brought a gun to school and potentially put my school in danger.

Then he showed up at my house and tried to take his own life in front of me. He recently got out of a mental hospital and at Brandon's music festival, he approached me. I tried as hard as I could to steer clear of him, but it didn't work. Jesus, my twin brother, tried to get him to stay away from me, but then Nick had to be a complete dickhead and literally kick Jesus's ass. I was at the hospital waiting room with my moms, Stef and Lena, my sister Callie, my brothers Jude and Brandon and my friend Emma.

I was so scared for Jesus. Jesus and I were twins- we'd been together our whole lives. When we were five, our birth mom Ana left us on christmas day to go use drugs. Moms (Stef and Lena) adopted us and we'd been living with them for over ten years. Jesus and I definitely argued time and time again, but I still loved him. I once sold his ADHD pills to get money to get money to give to Ana, and he forgave me.

In the last few weeks, he'd joined robotics club and his ADHD stopped him from doing it right. We won the competition but I felt bad that I was tough on his ass. I started silently crying and Emma noticed. She asked me,

"What's the matter, Mari? You OK?"

I just wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

"I'm scared for Jesus."

Emma held me close.

"I know. I am, too."

"It's just, I've known him my whole life. He already got injured from playing with a nail gun that our birth dad Gabe used. What if Nick…"

"What if Nick what?"

"What if Nick killed him? I mean, he knocked him unconscious. On top of that, the son of a bitch potentially put my school in danger by bringing a gun, threatened to kill himself if I didn't agree to be his girlfriend again and I just want to stay far the hell away from the douchebag."

I could hear Mom say to Mama,

"Think we should get a restraining order against Nick?"

Mama said,

"Remember what happened with Callie and Brandon?"

Callie sighed.

"Can everyone forget that shit already?"

Brandon said,

"Yeah. I'm with Callie."

Mom interjected.

"Yea, this is different, Lena. Nick is putting Mariana in danger."

Mama sighed.

"In that case, yes. That sounds like what's right for Mariana."

I said,

"A restraining order sounds like the best thing to do about Nick. He's put my life and my family in danger and he's a danger to himself."

Courtney, Brandon's girlfriend, walked in. She went over to him.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late. I was just dropping Mason off at my parents' house."

Brandon kissed her.

"It's all good. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Jesus,"

She said. Courtney was so sweet. She tightly hugged Mom, Mama, me, Callie and Jude. A doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Jesus is now stable. He's in ICU and you can see him briefly."

The nine of us headed up to ICU. Jesus was laying there in the bed like he was in dead. Or in a much less depressing scenario, keeled over. I remember last year, Mom was shot by Ana's ex-boyfriend Evan and she had to have surgery. But Mama still married her with the scar and the bullet.

Mom and Mama stared at her. Mama started weeping, and Mom embraced her.

"It's OK, love."

"I'm just so worried, Stef."

"I know, me too."

The doctor walked in.

"We need to keep him for at least sixty hours for observation."

Mom said,

"Come on, everyone. Let's, let's go home."

Everyone walked out but I stayed behind.

"Jesus, you're my brother and I love you."

Mama called,

"Mariana?"

I said,

"Coming, Mom!"

 **So, what did you guys think so far? Following, favoriting and reviews make me happy :) Also, are y'all excited for Cierra's new EP? I know I am! :D**

 **Have a fantabulous day my readers :) :3**


	2. Chapter 2

EMMA:

I felt so bad for Mariana and the rest of the Adams Foster family. In the elevator, Mariana asked me,

"Can you sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

She turned to Stef and Lena.

"Moms, can she sleep over?"

Lena smiled.

"Sure."

Stef said,

"OK. We like Emma."

"I like you guys too."

I took out my phone and I texted my mom,

"Hey, Mom, can I sleep over at a friend's tonight?"

She texted me,

"OK."

Stef and Lena made dinner, we had garden salad and cheeseburgers. I took a bit of mine.

"Stef, you're a great cook."

"Thanks, love,"

she said, taking a sip of her heineken. Stef and Lena turned in later that night (They're adults. Adults need their time to consummate. Or in other words, to have sex), Brandon was sleeping at Courtney's, Jude apparently was grounded for smoking pot with some christian boy (the boy had a cannabis card for anxiety or something) so that left Callie, Mariana and I. We were in her room, because we were just in the mood to get in cozy PJs. Mariana asked me,

"Wanna borrow a pair of my pajamas?"

I was kind of a tomboy, so Mariana's style wasn't exactly in my taste. But she meant well.

"Sure."

She handed me a set of pajamas that consisted of a gray sleeveless top that said _99% Angel_ on it and pink, white and black plaid print pajama pants and I changed into them. Mariana's pajamas were a pink tank top and leggings- the top had Mulan on it. She slid her feet into a pair of white furry slippers and tied her long black hair in a ponytail with some strands loose in the front. Callie walked in, a white long sleeved henley tee shirt and white pajama pants with Mickey Mouse on them (You know, how he looked in the classic shorts like _Steamboat Willie_ ). I laughed.

"I guess I didn't get the Disney memo."

Callie said,

"Oh no this wasn't intentional."

Mariana turned to her sister.

"Hey, Callie, be a good big sister and go make some popcorn, please?"

She smiled.

"OK."

"Thanks."

Callie left the room and the latina in the _Mulan_ pajamas said to me,

"Thanks for spending the night at my house. In return, you can sleep in my bed."

"That's really generous, Mariana, but where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor."

She went to her closet and grabbed a futan and pink sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

We decided on _The Devil wears Prada_. Callie came in with a large bowl of popcorn mixed with M &M's. I said,

"Thanks, Callie. I like your touch."

Callie smiled.

"Just a little thing I like to do with movie treats."

The three of us put on _The Devil wears Prada_. Mariana whispered,

"You know, you should sleep over here with me, Lexi and the girls from the dance team or STEM class."

I said,

"That'd be fun. I mostly hang out with boys. I never really had a lot of girl friends."

Mariana and I became close as friends because we were in STEM class. I used to date Jesus, but we broke up because he thought I was "too bossy". BULLSHIT. I'm not that bossy. I can be aggressive sometimes, but I'm not bossy.

After Jesus and I broke up was when Mariana and I established a friendship. The three of us fell asleep on the couch and eleven hours later, it was seven o'clock in the morning. Mari slowly stirred from the bed.

I whispered,

"Sorry, Mariana. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake. Holy mother of fuck I'm starving."

Callie was just lying on the other end of the couch, sleeping like a rock. She was all curled up, her hand was curled into a fist and under her cheek, sandwiching her cheek and the arm of the cheek. I whispered,

"Your sister is one sound sleeper."

Mari giggled.

"Yeah. She also doesn't snore, which is really nice."

"She looks a little cold, though."

I found a white sherpa blanket and I covered Mariana's sister in it, lucky enough not to wake her from her deep sleep. We went to the kitchen. I picked up a yellow banana and an orange and Mariana grabbed a bowl, a box of lucky charms, a carton of milk and a cute little box of blueberries. She asked me,

"Would you maybe want to swing by the hospital after breakfast and go see Jesus?"

"Sure. But this early in the morning?"

"It's a hospital, not a mall."

Stef walked down. Her short blonde pixie haircut was all messy- it kind of made her look like Austin from _Austin & Ally_. Yes, I'd seen a couple of episodes and I enjoyed it. It was sappy, but it was sappy in a cute and funny way.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Believe it or not, Emma's actress, Amanda Leighton was actually on** _ **Austin & Ally**_ **. She was on the episode** _ **Beach Bums & Bling**_ **, she played Bonnie, a girl who shared Trish's personality).**

"Good morning, ladies. How was your little slumber party? And I still smell popcorn."

I said,

"Callie made it last night. We were watching a movie."

"Aww, that was nice of you to invite Callie to join you. Where is she?"

Mariana ate a spoonful of her cereal.

"Mmm. Sleeping on the couch."

After eating breakfast, we just put on some sneakers and hoodies and Mari said,

"Mom, we're going to visit Jesus in the hospital."

"OK. Just don't talk to strangers-"

Stef started to say.

"And don't follow the trail of bread crumbs to the gingerbread witch's house. We know, we know."

 **OK, second chapter down! I wanted to emphasize Mariana and Emma's friendship in this chapter. Just so you know, this story very likely will have 10 chapters or less. I'm very excited for tomorrow, I'm going to comic con with a friend tomorrow (I live in San Francisco) and I'm so happy you guys like the story!**

 **Following, favoriting and reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

MARIANA:

Emma and I had arrived at the hospital, and I saw Ana with Mike, a family-friend of ours, Brandon's dad and also Mom's husband before she met Mama, and she was "wearing" Isabella, Jesus's and my baby half sister in a stroller, Isabella was sound asleep in the stroller. I tightly embraced my birth mom and Mike. That's right, Ana was my birth mom. She abadoned Jesus and I to go use crack, then before Jesus and I turned fifteen, and when we were living with our moms and Brandon, and when Callie had been lifted from juvy and her and Jude were staying with us, she moved back to San Diego. She had swindled my entire family into giving her money because she was still on drugs.

She then apologized to me and my family and we all forgave her. She now was living with Mike and they were significant others. I was super glad about that because Ana and Mike made a great couple. Not only that, but no one knew who Isabella's father was so now Mike could raise her with Ana like her own daughter.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: What does everyone think about Mike and Ana as a couple? I agree with Mariana, I really like them as a couple :) )**

I asked,

"Are you guys here to see Jesus, too?"

Mike said,

"Yup. Stef and Lena told me and I thought we could pay him a visit. I'm so sorry about everything you went through with Nick."

I sighed.

"Yeah, me too. But knowing I have people like you in my life makes it all better."

Ana smiled.

"That's good."

Mike decided to crack a little joke.

"You girls just roll out of bed?"

Emma gave him a sardonic smile.

"No. I just slept over at Casa de Adams Foster and after we ate, we decided we'd go see Jesus in the hospital. And yes, Mike, we're in pajamas, but what are they going to care? It's a hospital, not a business meeting."

Ana giggled.

"You're funny."

The four of us went into Jesus's room where he was sound asleep. Isabella woke up, crying a little bit. Ana reached into the bag and fed my baby half-sister her bottle. Jesus was one sound sleeper, Isabella had cried a little and she didn't even wake him up. He opened his deep brown eyes and asked us deliriously,

"Where- where am I?"

I said,

"The hospital. Nick beat the shit out of you when you tried to get him away from me yesterday."

My twin brother said deliriously,

"Oh. My head hurts."

Emma came over to Jesus, putting her hand on his hand.

"I'm sorry, big guy."

Jesus looked at her.

"It's all good. And to be honest, I don't give a fuck about what Nick did to me, even though my head is fucking throbbing. I care about all the crap he put Mariana through, and how he makes her feel unsafe."

I asked,

"Really?"

Jesus looked at me.

"Yeah. You're my sister. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but I love you. We've been together our entire lives."

I went over and tightly hugged Jesus from his bed. Ana and Mike went over, and hugged my twin brother. Ana asked him,

"You want to hold Isabella?"

He said,

"Yeah."

She handed him our baby sister and Jesus cradled her in his arms. Emma was just staring at him holding Isabella, with an almost dreamful smile on her face.

 **Next chapter will be Emma's POV. What did you guys think of that chapter? I hope you all had an awesome labor day weekend- I know I did. I got to go to San Francisco Comic Con with a friend and that was hella awesome.**

 **Following, favoriting and reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

EMMA:

I was just looking at Jesus holding baby Isabella in his arms. He was so good with her, which made me gush. I felt like some twelve-year-old girl gushing at some Justin Bieber or One Direction picture she'd seen on the internet. I'd always been used to his tough, badass exterior and now seeing his softer side, I just loved it. Was I- no, I couldn't be falling for Jesus again.

He'd cheated on Lexi Rivera with me before she moved to Honduras (then she came back here and she often hung out with Mariana and I and we were good friends) and then after we broke up, he dated Hayley Heinz. In all honesty, I hated that attention whore. She acted all clingy and she manipulated him. Hayley Heinz epitomized a bitch in my eyes to a tee. Mariana even said that when Jesus and Hayley broke up, Hayley said that Mariana and her "stupid dance team" could go rot in hell or some such shit, I don't give a fuck about the shit mean bitches drop about my friends.

Jesus was propping Isabella up with his hands and she was touching his face as if she was an archaeologist, digging up a dinosaur bone. He was just being so gentle and nurturing with her. I whispered to Mariana,

"I love how gentle Jesus is with Isabella."

She was smiling.

"Me too."

He kissed her cheek. Ana and Mike came over to Jesus's bed. Mike said,

"Hey, big guy."

Jesus handed Isabella back to Ana and he laughed.

"Hey, Mike."

"Hey, big guy. How ya holding up?"

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I think I'll be fine. Good news is, Doctor said I can go home tomorrow."

Mariana piped in.

"I'll tell moms. I'm just glad you're OK."

"Me too."

"I know you were trying to save me, but I feel bad that Nick kicked your ass when in all this, he deserves to have his ass kicked."

"Mom can do that."

I laughed. Ana said,

"We better get going. Jesus, it was nice to see you, and we hope you recover very soon."

Mike said,

"Yeah. Just hang in there, GI Joe."

"Thanks. I'm a strong guy, I think I can."

Ana and Mike exited the hospital ward and Mariana walked toward the door.

"Mari, just wait for me at the elevator. I'll be right out."

"OK."

I said to Jesus,

"I'm really sorry you're in pain."

He looked at me with his piercing brown eyes.

"It's not your fault. Who I really care about is Mariana. She's my sister. I've been with her my whole life and she's scared to death of Nick sneaking the fuck up on her."

We immediately touched hands and we almost kissed but we didn't. I said,

"Mariana's waiting for me. I should go."

"Thanks for visiting me."

"You're welcome, Foster."

I think I had feelings for Jesus again. I felt sorry for him that Nick hurt him, he had made some mistakes here and there but overall he was a good kid. I left the ward and went to meet Mariana at the elevator.

"Hey, I should go home to my mom, I'll give your pajamas back to you at school on Monday, OK?"

Mariana smiled.

"OK. But there's one thing I want to know- are you falling for Jesus again?"

She was cracking my case like a detective on _Law & Order_. I laughed.

"No, but I do feel bad that Nick beat his ass, I care about him, I feel bad that we were so tough on him during the process of the STEM competition, I liked how gentle he was with your baby sister who is fucking adorable by the way, I know he's a good guy despite all the mistakes he's made…."

She gave me that look.

"Holy shit, I'm falling for Jesus again!"

My latina best friend clearly helped me have an epiphany. She was like some kind of _Law and Order_ detective, finding the clues and analyzing them to a tee. I liked Jesus again. I was going to accept it.

 **So what do you guys think will happen next? Reviews, following and favoriting make me happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

JESUS:

I thought Emma and Mariana were so nice to see me in the hospital. It was so great to see Ana, Mike and Isabella as well. Holy shit I was in pain right now. My head hurt after that asshole Nick beat me. The shit he'd been doing to Mariana was far worse though.

He put our school in danger by bringing a gun, he attempted to commit suicide in front of my sister in her room and now he beat the shit out of me?! But like I said, I gave way more of a fuck about Mariana than him almost beating me senseless and forgive me for sounding dramatic, but I'm going to say that I cared way more about Mariana than Nick slapping me in the head and potentially paralyzing me. I nearly had a seizure after I was fucking with my birth dad's gun.

I had a doctor walk in.

"Are you Jesus Adams Foster?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cleary. I'm here to give you your medicine. How you feeling?"

I said,

"I'm in pain but I'm fine."

He reached into the pocket of his labcoat and pulled out a small container of pills.

"I need to know, are you taking any meds?"

I had ADHD and I used meds because they helped me concentrate and they helped me control myself.

"Yeah, I have ADHD and I take pills."

"I got your mothers' consent and I have these pills. You should take them every four to six hours."

He went to the sink and filled a cup with water.

"Take two with this cup of water."

He handed me two pills and the cup of water. I asked,

"Do these have any side effects?"

The doctor said,

"Yes, but they're not serious. They include spasms in your muscles, you may get migraines, you may have some tingling, you may have nausea, anxiety and you may have hallucinations every once in a while, but no serious complications."

I took the pills and swallowed the water.

"How do you feel?"

The doctor inquired.

I said,

"So far I feel fine."

He chuckled.

"That's what I like to hear."

He left and I started feeling a little sleepy. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _JESUS'S DREAM_

I had a flashback of when Emma had come to visit the hospital. Emma and I were touching hands and she said to me,

"I'm really sorry you're in pain."

I said,

"It's not your fault. Who I really care about is Mariana. She's my sister. I've been with her my whole life and she's scared to death of Nick sneaking the fuck up on her."

We touched hands again and kissed. The kissing turned into the most intense make out session I'd ever been through. Also in my dream, Emma was on our front porch in a wedding dress, veil and holding a bouquet of flowers and I was on the porch waiting for her in a tuxedo. In another part, we were in the hospital, Emma was cradling a baby boy in her arms, in the next scene we were at our house and we were smiling at each other while Emma was feeding our baby boy a bottle. In the final part before I woke the fuck up, we were watching our son graduate from High School in his cap and gown.

 _DREAM ENDS_

Was I falling for Emma again? Well, we'd been spending more time together lately, I felt so bad that she was so scared when Nick came to school with a gun and put the school on lockdown, I liked that she was a badass and had a girly side to her as well, I thought she was really pretty and I liked when she touched my hand earlier. Son of a bitch- I was falling for Emma again! I wanted her back. Being friends with benefits was just wasn't working anymore- I wanted to be more than friends.

 **So glad Jesus has come to terms with his feelings!**

 **Following, favoriting and reviews make me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

JESUS:

The next day, I was finally home after moms brought me home. I just grabbed an _Avengers_ blanket off my bed and snuggled on the couch. Mom had work today and Mama was watching me. I just laid on the couch and turned on the TV. I found an episode of _Family Guy_. Brandon would often stay up late to watch it and when Mariana and I were little (but we'd tell Moms we wanted to sleep on the couch), he would let us watch. But of course, we had to promise not to tell Moms.

"What are you watching, babe?"

Mama was tying her dark brown curly hair with blonde highlights into a bun.

" _Family Guy_."

"You mean that classless, tasteless cartoon?"

"It's _Family Guy_ , Mama, not _Mr. Pickles_. Besides, I'm sixteen, it's got nothing I haven't seen before."

I had a thing for TV shows with edgy humor like _Family Guy_ , _Rick & Morty, American Dad_, _South Park_ and _The Simpsons_. But _Mr. Pickles_ I just hated. I couldn't bare to look at it, plus it was about a dog who was a complete asshole to people and killed them. It was just as unpleasant to look at as _The Problem Solverz_ was.

"You mean the one with the dog from hell?"

"No one can look at it. Unless you have some demonic side to you."

"Just let me know if you need anything. Something to eat, drink or whatever."

"Thanks, Mama."

I got a text from Emma on my phone.

"Hey how u feeling?"

She asked me.

"I feel fine. My head still hurts like a bitch though."

"Sorry big guy. I know u can fight it off tho cuz ur a strong motherfucker."

"Gee thanks Ms badass."

I once again found myself wrestling with my feelings for Emma. I heard a knock at the door and it was Emma. She was in a USCD sweatshirt, skinny jeans and converse, and her shoulder-long brown, slightly strawberry blonde hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Hey, Foster,"

She smiled.

"Speak of, or rather thoughts of, the devil. I was thinking about you."

"I was too. I came over to visit you, check in on you."

"That's really nice. Come on in."

We went to my room. Emma put her hands on my shoulders.

"When you got your ass beat by Nick, that was the most scared I'd been in a long, long time. I'm really glad you're home safe, that was all I wanted."

"I really, really appreciate how much you care."

"Of course I care. We've been through a ton of shit, but in the long run, I care about your ass. You're all I've been thinking about for the last two days. In fact, ever since I went with Mariana to go see you in the hospital, and I saw you holding your baby sister, I've been thinking about you non-stop."

We started kissing and grabbing at each other. She took off my gray pajama shirt, revealing my abs. I took off her hoodie, revealing a white racerback tank top that I could see her pink lacy bra notably well under and we stopped.

"Are you OK?"

I said,

"I just want to know if you're OK with this."

"Oh, yeah."

Emma smiled.

"Let me go grab a condom."

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a condom from the bathroom cabinet. We continued kissing and we stripped each other naked and we were in my bed naked. I whispered,

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Emma asked me,

"Is there something you want to tell _me_?"

We said in unison,

"Yes, I… I think I love you again."

 **I decided to end this chapter on a suspenseful note. I know all of you have been itching for Jesus and Emma to admit their feelings for each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JESUS:**

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Did Emma just say she had feelings for me? And did I just admit my feelings for her?

I asked her,

"Did you just say you like me?"

She gave me a look of smartassery.

"Did you just say _you_ like _me_?"

I said,

"Yes, I love you. I like what a badass you are- good at robotics and you wrestle, you've been extra nice to me since Nick beat my ass, and I'm going to be dead honest- you're all I've been thinking about lately."

Emma smiled and breathed a little.

"You're all I've been thinking about, too."

We still started kissing again. I asked her,

"Want to give it another try?"

Emma's face broke out into a smile.

"OK."

We started kissing again. Emma asked me,

"I'm going to go get back in my clothes."

My window was open. I didn't want her to be embarrassed to walk in front of the window naked like Rachel on that _Friends_ episode where she walked around the apartment and danced around naked knowing Ross was across the street. I picked up a blanket with _SpongeBob Squarepants_ on it from under my bed. I used to be obsessed with SpongeBob as a kid, what kid didn't watch it?

Emma giggled.

"Nice blanket, Foster."

I said,

"Don't judge."

"No, I think it's cute that a boy your age is still into cartoons."

She picked up her clothes and put them on and carefully folded my _SpongeBob_ blanket. I took the condom off, twisted and got into some Marvel pajamas. I joined hands with Emma and I said,

"I love you, Emma."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Foster. And I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"You know, when I was in the hospital, I was loopy from my pills and I had a dream about us. We were married and we had a baby and we watched him grow up."

She laughed.

"Sounds like you really missed me."

"Maybe one day, we'll get married and have a baby."

We kissed. Emma's phone was dinging.

"It's my mom. She wants me home."

She smiled. She said,

"I love you, Jesus Adams Foster."

I said,

"I love you too, Emma. Want me to walk you outside?"

"Sure."

I picked her up like a bride and I put her down on the porch and she left. I couldn't believe it- I actually had Emma back. I never thought I could have loved anyone more than Lexi or god forbid, Hayley. Hayley was the biggest mistake I'd ever dated. She was way too clingy, only cared about sex and even cursed Mariana and the rest of the dance team by saying they should "go to hell" and I hated her bitchy ass.

Mariana came home, saying,

"Someone's home from the hospital. I've missed you big guy."

"Me too."

We hugged.

"You seem like you're happy about more than just being out of the hospital. What just happened that made you so happy?"

"Emma and I are back together! I was on my meds and I was dreaming about her, she was in a wedding dress and veil and I was in a suit and we had a baby together, and when she came over to check in on me, we got back together."

Mariana smiled as she pushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face.

"I knew you guys would get back together. I was out seeing _Suicide Squad_ with Lexi and Mrs. Rivera."

"Cool."

 **Hi guys! Also just to let you know, now that Emma and Jesus are back together, I'm going to layer the plot a little thicker and add a subplot with Mariana (and Nick will come into play). Have an awesome day everyone! Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Because Jesus and Emma are back together now, I decided to add a Nick, Mat and Mariana subplot because Nick is kind of the center of** _ **The Fosters**_ **right now. In addition to that, if I just stuck with Jesus and Emma's side of things, the plot would have a horrendous amount of repetition. And besides, everyone, audience or author, likes a layered plot in their story, but I won't a lot of layers, because that would make the story convoluted. OK, I'll shut my mouth and get onto the story now.**

 **MARIANA:**

I had fun with Lexi and her mom seeing _Suicide Squad_. DC was always more Brandon and Jesus's cup of tea than mine, but _Suicide Squad_ was actually a very good movie. Why did the critics hate it so much, please someone just give me a straight answer. I took out my gold iPhone 6S, covered in a bright pink sparkly case, and I texted Emma. I needed all the details on how she and Jesus were back together. I texted her saying,

"Hello,"

and I added a waving emoji.

Emma texted me saying,

"Hi future sister in law,"

And she added some kissing emojis.

"Jesus told me that you and him are back together."

"Yup. He was all I was thinking about after you know who beat his ass."

"Me too."

I knew who Emma was talking about when she said you-know-who. Nick Fucking Stratos. I started getting a chill down my spine. When Jesus was admitted to the hospital, Mom and Mama were asking each other if they should file a restraining order against him. That would be a good idea considering Nick's mental state right now, but then again I was scared to death of how he would react.

I saw how he reacted when I told him I couldn't be with him and he ended up beating the shit out of Jesus. For all I knew, he could kill Jesus, me or himself. I suddenly got a text from Mom, asking,

"Hey, love, can you come down here? I need to talk to you."

I came down, feeling like a child who had been sent to the principal's office. Mom was standing at the end of stairs in her police officer uniform. It made me a little uneasy.

"Everything alright, love?"

I said,

"Uh, yeah. Fine. It's just, you called me down here, and you're here in your police officer uniform. It's a little intimidating for me."

She held me close.

"In no way am I trying to intimidate you. I just want to talk to you."

I breathed in, taking in all of Mom's intentions. I sat down beside her on the couch, she put her arm around me.

"How have you been doing since Nick hurt Jesus?"

"Well, I've been scared shitless of Nick, and I'm so mad at him for beating the hell out of Jesus. I'm just scared he'll sneak up on me, like when he tried to kill himself in my own bedroom, or potentially hurt me. But at the same time, I'm scared for him. I'm scared he'll take his own life or try to, or he'll never get better."

"Mama and I have been thinking about getting a restraining order against Nick."

I felt a little at ease.

"Will that work? I mean, you saw what happened with Callie and Brandon."

"Don't remind me of that, please. Mariana, I just want you to know, that I'm here for you."

I snuggled close to Mom and she kissed my head.

"Does that mean that Nick will go on trial though?"

"I'm afraid so. But this is for your own good."

That night, I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth to go to bed. The thought of Nick and Trial was scaring me to death. My stomach was hurting and I suddenly felt the need to vomit. Holy fuck it was gross. I felt someone rubbing my back, and I looked up to see Callie giving me a concerned face.

"Are you OK, Mariana?"

"I hope so."

I clutched onto my sister, trying to fight the urge to cry.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me."

Callie was rubbing my hair and tightly hugging me. I successfully was holding back the tears.

"Mom told me that she wants to put Nick on trial and file a restraining order on him, and I'm scared shitless."

She was tightly hugging me and kissed the top of my head.

"It's OK, Mariana. I'm right here."

"What was it like for you, when you put Liam on trial for raping you?"

Callie said to me,

"Well, it was as uneasy for me as it is for you right now, because you know girls and their rape stories."

"I just really don't want Nick to rape me like Liam raped you."

"And he won't. Not one person in this house is gonna let him do that."

I giggled a little.

"I take your word."

The date Mom and Mama set up for trial with Nick came way sooner than I wanted it to. I dressed in a black short sleeved knee long dress with pink and white roses on it and pink wedges. I tied my hair in a high ponytail. Mom and Mama were both in suits. Mama was aware of my nervousness about the trial. I was jumping the fuck out of my skin, Nick was there with his dad, Mr. Stratos.

 **So let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm going to work on this as much as I can, it's just I have my play, I have my college apps and I have unpredictable amounts of homework (My expository writing class is all the gray hairs that I'm getting right now). Also if you haven't read my** _ **Young & Hungry **_**story,** _ **Young & Ailing**_ **, feel free to. I hope that one gets more attention. OK, I'll shut my mouth and get on with the story now.**

 **MARIANA:**

The judge asked,

"Your name is Mariana Maria Alejandra Adams Foster, am I correct?"

I said,

"Yes, your honor."

He turned to Nick.

"Is Nickolas Bartholomew Stratos your full identity?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Nickolas, according to these documents, you came to school with a gun, attempted suicide in Ms. Adams Foster's bedroom, have been contained in a mental ward and potentially gave a head concussion to Ms. Adams Foster's brother, Jesus."

I said,

"That's true, your honor. Can you tell me why you almost killed my brother?"

Nick started sweating and crying like a four-year-old that had just gotten his ass spanked by his parents for hitting.

"I need her in my life."

"You potentially threatened my school with a gun and you scared me half to death by trying to kill yourself. I love you Nick, but this restraining order is what's best for both of us. Mostly for you."

"I… need… you."

I'll be honest, it almost broke my heart to watch Nick in this horrible state. I wanted to help him feel better, but at the same time, he was mentally unstable and making me feel unsafe. He even assaulted my brother for christ's sake. I didn't know what to do now, either Nick was earnestly in pain or he was just being cloying.

The judge decided on a temporary restraining order. Ten days. I wondered how that would play out. That end of that trial couldn't have come a second too soon. As soon as I came home, I was just aching to get my mind off Nick and the trial and how mentally unstable he was.

I just got out of my clothes and changed back into my pink pajamas with pandas on them, and just grabbed an old Disney Princess (when I was a kid, I used to be obsessed with Disney Princess. Belle in particular) blanket that I got when I was in the foster care system as a present and curled onto my bed, staring out the window at the cloudy with a sliver of sunshine kind of weather. I just grabbed a teddy bear that Ana had given me last year as a Quinceanera present and held it close to me. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in,"

I said, holding my bear close to me. It was Callie. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Mari. How was the trial?"

"It was fine, I guess. Nick was crying and I felt sorry for him which made me have cold feet about the restraining order, but it's only for ten days."

Callie sat beside me on the bed.

"Moms did it because they want to protect you."

"I just can't help but feel like a heartless bitch."

"You're not a heartless bitch, Nick is making you feel unsafe and he's unstable, and he needs to get better."

I sighed.

"You're right."

I grabbed onto my sister and she hugged me and kissed my head.

"I love you, Callie,"

I said to her.

"I love you too, Mariana,"

She whispered to me. I felt so grateful to have my sister there for me. I had three brothers, so I needed a sister. Callie got up and started packing up a suitcase and her backpack with clothes and toiletries.

"What are you packing for?"

"It's Kiara's birthday and Rita's letting her host a slumber party at Girls United and she invited me."

"Sounds fun."

 **I wonder how Mariana and Nick are going to react to the whole restraining order thing. I hope he's not going to flip again… the lockdown episode had us all terrified. Like I said in the author's note at the beginning of the story, if you haven't read my** _ **Young & Hungry **_**story,** _ **Young & Ailing**_ **, I'd substantially appreciate it. Happy early Halloween- I hope you have a great Halloween! Peace, love, hugs and kisses! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! I turned 18 on Friday. AIEEEEE I'M SOOOOO EXCITED :D Don't worry, ;) I'm still that kid inside you guys know and love. OK, now on with the story.**

 **MARIANA:**

I was sleeping in my bedroom when I heard my phone ringing.

 _Who the fuck could be calling me at midnight?!_

I thought to myself, pissed off that I was woken up. I got a text from an anonymous number, saying,

"Hey, meet me at USA Hostels. I need you."

I remembered Mom telling us never to go down there because it was very sketchy. I just slipped on a pair of moccasins and put my hoodie on and I took a bus to the USA Hostels. I saw Nick and I dodged to avoid him but he was gaining on me.

"Nick?! What the hell are you doing?!"

He started crying.

"I… need… you. Please, please, I… need… you."

"Sorry, Nick. You heard the restraining order. You need to get the fuck away from me now."

"I… need… you. I… need… you… now. Please, please, please."

"Sorry, Nick, I need to go."

It all sunk into to me. Nick was the one sending me that text message begging for me.

"Did you send me a text at midnight saying you needed me?"

"Yes. Because…. I… do… need… you."

I tried to run into the hotel but Nick was chasing me. He eventually was pinning me to the bed and he started undressing me. I exclaimed,

"Nick, what the holy fucking hell are you doing?"

"I… need… you,"

Nick kept saying.

"I need you is not an answer!"

Was Nick… oh, no. No. No. No. He wasn't.

He wasn't raping me. Yes, yes, he was raping me. He was undressing and he was lowering me down and kissing me and touching me in my breasts and my vagina. We were having sex. He had raped me.

I just ran home and threw myself on my bed, crying myself to death. On Monday, I went to school and I was just sitting outside of the girls' bathroom, weaping profusely. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a male voice asking,

"Hey, are you OK?"

I looked up to see Mat Tan, my boyfriend who I was currently on a break with.

"It's about Nick. I filed a restraining order against him, and he, he…"

"What did he do?"

I sobbed,

"He raped me."

"I'm so sorry. I'm right here."

He hugged me and I felt so safe in his bear hug arms.

"You gotta tell your moms."

I said,

"I know. It just hurts so much."

"If you need anything, just tell me, OK."

I wiped my eyes and clutched onto Mat. He was right, I did need to tell Moms. Mama had a meeting to go today, and Mom was off from work. I just saw Mom sitting on the couch.

 **Sorry the chapter was so short! I promise the next one will be longer, I just wanted to set a suspenseful tone for the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**JESUS:**

I was talking with Emma on my phone when I heard a knock on the door.

"You hang up first,"

I sounded like some lovesick fuckwit right now. She was giggling.

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

I laughed.

"OK, I will. I'll call you later, babe."

Emma said dreamfully,

"Bye, Jesus."

I said,

"Kiss me through the phone."

"OK!"

She kissed the phone and I kissed her back and hung up. I said,

"Come in."

It was Mariana. She was dressed in pajamas and had an anxious look on her face. I asked her,

"Are you OK?"

Mariana said to me,

"I need to tell you something that I don't feel like I can tell moms yet."

"What is it?"

"You have to swear to god you won't tell anyone,"

Mariana was saying, on the verge of tears.

"I swear."

"Nick… texted me last night and…"

My twin sister started crying.

"What'd he do?"

"He raped me…"

Mariana sobbed. I felt so sorry for my sister.

"Come here,"

I said to her. She threw herself at me.

"I just don't think I can tell Moms. It hurts so much."

"I know. I'll tell Moms with you if you want."

Mariana wiped her eyes.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

She tightly held me and I kissed the top of her soft black hair. We went downstairs only to find Mom, wearing her glasses and looking at what looked to be bills.

"Mom",

Mariana said to her, feeling anxious.

"Hi, love. You alright?"

I said,

"I have something to tell you."

She looked concerned.

"Is everything alright, Mariana?"

"No, Mom. It's about Nick."

I could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"What happened? I thought we filed a restraining order against him."

"The other night, I got a text from an unknown number, telling me to meet him at USA Hostels-"

Mom seemed aggravated.

"I have told you to stay away from that part of town, it's very dangerous and sketchy with prostitutes and drug dealers. I've arrested so many people in that neighborhood."

I told Mom,

"Mom, this is hard for her to say, just try not to yell at her."

My sister broke down now.

"Nick was there. He- he was pleading with me like some drug dealer, and I was telling him I had to get away and get back home, and he- he, he, he…"

"He what?"

Mariana wiped her eyes with her hand.

"He forced himself onto me."

Mom looked at her and said,

"Come here, babe,"

Mariana was weeping in front of mom. I rubbed her back, feeling really bad for my sister. The next day at school, I saw Nick and I asked him,

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

He looked at me like he didn't know what the hell I was talking about.

"What- what do you mean? I have no girlfriend."

"Why did you rape Mariana?"

"I didn't rape her. I needed her."

"You raped her. Don't deny it, you fucking prick! Stay away from my sister, and my whole family. Because if you don't, you don't even want to know what the fuck I'm going to do to you. I promise you, I'm going to fuck you up."

Nick ran away. Emma snuck up behind me and asked me,

"Why were you just chiding Nick like that?"

"Mariana would kill me if I told anyone, so you have to swear you won't."

"OK."

I whispered in my girlfriend's ear,

"He raped her,"

"Aw, poor Mariana,"

Emma said to me.

"I just think it's really cool of you to stand up for your sister the way you did."

I kissed her on the top of her head and started sniffing her hair. Emma started giggling.

"What are you doing, fucker?"

"Sniffing your hair. It smells so beautiful."

My girlfriend giggled.

"If anyone other than you was sniffing my hair, I'd kick them in the prarie oysters. And if you're asking, it's l'oreal."

"You're so beautiful,"

I said to her. She giggled.

"Oh stop!"

 **The next chapter will be the epilouge. It may take me a little while to write it, because for thanksgiving, I'm going to Santa Fe and I'm sooooo excited! I hope you all have a great turkey day. Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So this is the final chapter of** _ **The heroine is you**_ **. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I promise I will be writing more stories for you all to enjoy and read again, again and again. And I hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving, ate until you were absolutely stuffed. Enjoy the final chapter of** _ **The heroine is you**_ **!**

 **MARIANA:**

I was in my bedroom, still snuggling with the bear Ana had given me. She was making me feel better after my traumatic weekend. I heard a knock at the door and discovered it was Mama.

"Hi, sweetie,"

She said to me.

"Mom, I got raped by Nick,"

I said.

"I know, Mom told me. I'm really sorry, Mariana."

She took a step toward my bed and then backed away.

"Can I get on your bed with you?"

"Sure."

Mama got on the bed with me. Her curly hair was kind of waving in my face, but I didn't mind that.

"It's bad enough he hurt Jesus, now he raped me…"

"I know it hurts."

"Now I know how Callie feels though."

Mama asked me,

"What do you mean?"

"Callie, she was raped by Liam."

"Oh yeah. You can ask her how she coped with it."

I just snuggled up closer to my biracial mom close and she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Mariana."

Later that night, I saw Callie tying her hair into a top knot and she was already in her pajamas. She looked at me.

"Is something bothering you, Mariana?"

I said,

"Yeah. You know Nick?"

"Yeah."

"He raped me."

I snuggled up to my older sister and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Mariana."

"I also wanted to know, what was it like when Liam raped you?"

"Well, it definitely hurt but Liam is in jail now. And I'm sure Nick will go to jail, too."

I clutched onto her and she kissed my hair.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"OK."

The next day in english class, Timothy, our English teacher, wrote on the blackboard,

 _Write about a tough experience you are going through or one you have gone through in your life_.

I decided to write about Nick raping me. As painful as it was, it needed to come out into the open. I wrote,

 _In the last few weeks, I was in my brother Brandon's senior project, R+J a musical Romeo and Juliet. My boyfriend (well, ex at the time) Mat and I were playing the leads and I fell for him again. But at the time, I was dating a now-mentally unstable student here named Nick Stratos. I wanted to get back together with Mat, and Nick had a mental breakdown._

 _It got to the point where he came to my school with a gun. I didn't want to break up with him, but at the same time I was very afraid of what he was capable of doing to me. He also assaulted my twin brother in the mix. I attempted to file a restraining order against him, but he begged me to go down to a sketchy part of town and then he raped me._

He asked,

"Who wants to share?"

I said,

"I volunteer."

Timothy said to me,

"Alright. In that case, you're up, Mariana."

I picked up my journal, walked up to the front of the class and I read,

"In the last few weeks, I was in my brother Brandon's senior project, R+J a musical Romeo and Juliet. My boyfriend (well, ex at the time) Mat and I were playing the leads and I fell for him again. But at the time, I was dating a now-mentally unstable student here named Nick Stratos. I wanted to get back together with Mat, and Nick had a mental breakdown.

It got to the point where he came to my school with a gun. I didn't want to break up with him, but at the same time I was very afraid of what he was capable of doing to me. He also assaulted my twin brother in the mix. I attempted to file a restraining order against him, but he begged me to go down to a sketchy part of town and then he raped me."

Timothy looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Some of my classmates had tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mariana. How have you been getting help dealing with that?"

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I remember doing an assignment like this last year in my junior year English class. My teacher called it Turning pain into power!)**

I said,

"I have very supportive friends and family there for me."

After school, I was back at home when I heard a knock at the door. It was Mat, with a huge stuffed Polar Bear.

"Mat, you didn't have to do this."

"After all this shit my girlfriend has gone through, plus her confiding story, which I imagine took a lot of guts to say in front of twenty-something kids, yes she does."

I smiled at my drummer boyfriend.

"OK then. I'll take your word for it."

I picked up the very large bear and he picked me up like a bride and carried me to my room. I snuggled up to him.

"The only thing cuddlier than the bear you just gave me,"

I whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Is you."

 **I hope you all enjoyed** _ **The heroine is you**_ **. I just decided to end with some Matiana (I think that's their ship name) fluff, just like there's Jemma fluff in the first half. Have an awesome holiday. Peace, love, hugs and kisses because I love and appreciate all my fans!**


End file.
